Martyr
by IceDragon22
Summary: "Martyr: A person who dies for their beliefs." Her eyes, they were, different. One piercing icy blue, and the other mossy green. Nobody here had noticed them yet, other than Merle, and she found him good company. (Having two different eye colors is a real disease.)


**AN: **_This is one of my first Walking Dead Fanfictions, I really hope you guys like it._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Walking Dead, nor do I have rights to any characters you may recognize. I do however own Delilah and Alex. Me and one of my friends worked really hard to create them and give them a back story. Please don't steal them. Thx.  
_

* * *

**Martyr:** A person who dies for their beliefs.

**Chapter One: **They Saved Us, We Left Them

They were cornered, Delilah and Alex, and they settled into the thought that they would most likely die at such a young age. Delilah clutched her brother around his neck, a sweat rolling down her pale cheek. Alex assumed she was crying, though his sister would never admit to it.

He gripped the leather handle of his revolver in his shaking hand, letting the last bullet from his gun fly. Delilah, taking out her pistol and holding it forward at the herd, took a tentative step in front of her brother.

They were backed against the brick wall of a school, now firing off rounds, the bullets flew into the rotted skulls of charging biters. Delilah's fragile form was gun happy, and the bullets she realized scattered everywhere, she didn't bother to aim. Her brother took the gun from her and reloaded, this time Alex had much better aim than his sister. They were physically and mentally drained. Delilah slide down the side of the wall and let her face fall into her hands.

She took out a switchblade and raised it in the air for defense, just in case they were to run out of bullets or if the horde proved to be too much for her brother. Time seemed to slow after that, and an eerie feeling rose up in Delilah's stomach like splashing water.

She held her breath as the biters fell to the ground around them, and she and Alex shared a look as if to say 'what the hell'. They wouldn't die today, yet were weary to face the man or woman who likely saved them.

"Well isn't this dandy, it's like a rodeo ya'll. No need to raise that." The strange man pointed at the switch blade in the hands of skinny Delilah. "Cuz mine's a whole lot more dangerous." The siblings stood their ground and stared ahead.

* * *

The next thing Alex remembered were eyes on him. A medical light, he assumed. Doctors? The muscles in his legs made an involuntary rustle and he shuddered. Alex was most definitely dehydrated, but he didn't seem the least bit starved.

After a moment of hesitation a flung himself from the bed, ripping the cords from his body. The doctor toke a step back and bit her lip. "Where is she?" he growled, his bark brown eyes gripping the woman's voice.

"I-well-she." The woman splutters, not knowing what to say, and the truth was, most citizens of Woodbury didn't have their own voice.

"Whoa there, calm down a little, your sister's safe, she's in the other operating room." An unfamiliar and cocky voice interrupted his daze as he whipped his head to the left to see the dirty blonde haired man. "The one next door."

"I want to see her." Alex demands. His arms crossed over his chest. He stumbled out of the bed and onto the floor. Moaning slightly, he reluctantly allowed the nurse to help him stand.

"I said—she's safe." The man repeats raising an eyebrow slightly.

"She's not safe unless she's with me." Alex made his way towards the door and the man toke a step into his path, quiet harshly.

"I'd be glad to lead you around my marvelous town, but didn't you want to see your sister first?" There was a pause of silence before the cocky dirty blonde pointed to the door on the other side of the room and muttered, "This way."

They walked down a hall way in silence, Alex tugging up on his utility belt impatiently, until they came upon another door. Suddenly it struck Alex, did he say town? Though before he could ask any more of his question than what he had thought in his head, the door is swung open to reveal Delilah icing her knee.

The redneck who found them, sits across from his sister, and to Alex, they seemed to be previously engrossed in conversation. It was odd for a moment, how Delilah could trust these people so fast and easy. Though his sister smiles, and he hadn't seen that in so long.

At Alex's arrival, the redneck nods to the apparent leader. "Governor." He acknowledges and an unraveling feeling picked at his stomach once more. Maybe if the whole 'dead walk the earth' thing didn't happen he'd have punched him in the face.

"They all call you Governor?" Alex asks his eyes narrowed. "Or is it just this redneck." He then glared at the one handed man who had been talking with his baby sister.

"What da hell you just call me?!" The redneck flung up from his seat and toke a step into Alex's personal space. "I'd have ya know it ain't safe having ya'll being so…..disarmed…..when I have a knife for a hand." He chuckles darkly.

The Governor raised a palm up. "Merle." He stats with a warning tone. "Back off our guest." The word guest lingered on Alex's tongue before the two men both took a step back.

"Why don't you show them around Governor?" Merle bite at his lip to try and keep from cursing out each member of the room. He snarls his words uncomfortably.

* * *

Delilah followed her brother silently, she didn't usually talk, unless she was alone with him or someone else. He was the muscle of their little survival group, while she was the smarts. Delilah looked down at her feet, blanking out the conversation the Governor and Alex were having. Her eyelids closed over her eyes, she didn't like people to see them.

Her eyes, they were, different. One piercing icy blue, and the other mossy green. Nobody here had noticed them yet, other than Merle, and she found him good company.

They emerged from the building and into the light of torches. "A town." Delilah gasps staring up and down the street. "Is-is it safe."

"Nowhere is safe." Alex mutters eying his sister. "We want our weapons."

"Do you see any biters, boy?" The Governor questions him, Alex squints into the dark before mumbling 'no'.

"That's because there ain't none in this whole town." A prideful smile takes over his lips as he notices Delilah's mouth hanging open in awe.

"No biters." She repeats happily. "Is this—are we at a safe zone." Her eyes connect with the leader's and she timidly looks away embarrassed. But the Governor doesn't comment, and a weight falls off her shoulders.

Merle laughs. "Safe zone?" he shakes his head still laughing to himself. "Hell no this ain't a safe zone."

They walk further into the town, gawking at the tall makeshift walls, and realization of civilization until the tour ends, and they are lead to their room. Warm water, food, blankets and pillows, did they die? And for a moment Delilah, could only assume they have. Maybe this was heaven.

Then she curses to herself, of course this isn't heaven. There are still biters, they just aren't within the walls. "Thank You." Delilah whispers meekly before flopping onto the bed.

"If you two need anything, just feel free to ask anyone of the residents." For a minute Alex and Delilah want to question what he means by residents, but they can't, they are dirty and tired and smile as the door closes.

* * *

"No way in hell this is real, Del." Alex says as they walk through the lively town. It seems to happy, he thinks. "I don't trust it."

"You don't trust no one."

"And don't you think I have the right not to." He answers her harshly as they pass children playing tag.

"No, I don't think you do." Delilah sits down on a bench eying the walls wearily. "You always question our safety, this may not be safe for long, but we are obviously safe now."

"I heard they brought in three more today, two women and a helicopter pilot. Rumor is the helicopter crashed and the Governor's men went out to check out the crash. The women were hiding in the bushes." Alex tells his sister. They sat freely, no tensing in their muscles ready to jump up if a herd or biter was to pass, and in this world they could finally say they felt free.

The walls were guarded by armed men and woman, and they had cold drinks. Real drinks. Delilah leaned her head into her brother's shoulder and let out a deep breath. "I still want my gun back though." she sighs before they are quiet staring ahead at the biter-free shops.

It was a long afternoon, and soon curfew came, and all the residents were hurried into their houses. Delilah shuffled on her feet as the entered the apartment building. She kept her eyes on the back of her brother's thick black boots.

Alex sat down on a stool in front of the counter in their room. "The two new ladies here." He starts keeping his eyes fixed on Delilah. "I thought it would be good to introduce myself, ya know."

"No you didn't." his sister rolls her eyes. "You assumed that they would have some information that contradicts the information he gave us. Anything to feed your ever growing conspiracy theory." Delilah plays with her thumbs. "I think I'll take a shower. I'll see you later."

* * *

Alex rapped his knuckles on the door to the new lady's rooms. His brown goonish hair was still fluffy at the top of his head. The door creaked open and Alex popped his head into the room and mouth 'hi'.

The two women gave each other a look, and fold up the map they were staring at on the bed. "I need to talk with you-is that ok?"

"What's this about?" the blonde lady asks him curiously, with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Can I trust you?" Alex quips awkwardly, as the blonde lady bites her lip.

"Maybe we should talk alone." The second lady pipes up narrowing her eyes at Alex and nodding.

"Wait—Michonne—" But the two are gone, standing a few feet down the hall. Michonne crosses her arms over her chest.

It's like there were crickets. But they were inside. "Do you trust the 'Governor'?" Alex suddenly pipes up, his muscles bulge out of his arms beneath the short sleeve top.

"What's it to you?"

"I—uh—" and Alex finds himself stuttering, in realization that this lady makes him more than nervous. The way her eyes stared at him. The way her lip twitched ever so slightly. "Because he makes me nervous, I want out of here, I don't think I'll be able to leave."

Michonne slightly smirks. "So I'm not the only one." She pauses. "Good then."

* * *

Delilah wrapped a towel around her naked body as she stepped out of the shower. Popping a grape between her teeth she reclined her head back in a chair. She hummed to herself. A tune from long ago.

The door burst open and Delilah almost chocked on her food. "Dammit Alex, you scared me to death."

"Gather your things, we're leaving tomorrow." Alex growls shoving all the food and towels from the room into his backpack. "Now." He demands.

Delilah is quick to get changed. "What in hell are you on about now Alex." She throws her hands up in the air. "And can you explain why we're rushing if we're leaving tomorrow?!"

Alex stops abruptly and sits on the bed. "Bloody hell Alex! What's gotten into you. I thought we agreed we liked it here. For goodness sakes, these people saved our asses from that herd back over at the school!" Delilah sighs. "But if you must be always right, I'll leave with you. We've survived this far."

* * *

**AN:** _That's all for chapter one, be ready for a lot ahead._


End file.
